HT-H 90 WarHorse
HT-H90 TACTICAL TRANSPORT HELICOPTER. Name: HT-H90 Production Start: 2131 Manufacturer: Barat Aral Classification: Medium Transport / Utility Craft Length: Operational 20.13m - Stowed 15.82m Width: Operational 4.28m - Stowed 4.78m Height: Operations 6.37m - Stowed 4.94m Main Rotor Span: 18.41m Rear Rotor Span: 4m Power: 42 lithium polymer (LMP) batteries matched to ultracapacitors, divided into six banks Propulsion: Dual Demeter-Class RTFM-96/7 turboconverter's slaved to a single 18.41m diameter variable dual-tilt rotor and a 4m diameter rear control rotor Range: 6,000 kilometers (one-way) at max load Ceiling: 6000m / 20,000 feet (max) Speed: 500km/h / 310 mph (max) Crew: 1 Pilot, 1 A-I Co-pilot / Weapon Systems Officer (WSO) Passengers: 10 Maximum Cargo Capacity Length 5.84m - 8.72m Width 2.12m Height 1.70m WEAPON Systems + Door-mounted M-235 Gatling gun, capable for firing 4000 7.62x51mm rounds per minuet, gimbal mounted to allow maximum arch of fire, stowable when not in use. NOTE: due to sim weapon mechanics, the only weapon attached on construction is the door mount, represented by a L_A_MG_Class_(Permanent) token. Players inside of the vehicle may fill any empty weapon slots with their personal non-Melee weapons and use them as normal. The Barat-Aral HT-H90 is a medium-sized, twin-engine, multi-role military helicopter. It was developed in response to requirements for a battlefield helicopter which would be capable of being operated under fire while also allow for the transport of precious cargo. The HT-T90 was developed and is manufactured by Barat-Aral and its subsidiary Delauney Industries. The first prototype conducted its maiden flight in December 2130; the type began to enter operational service with some customers in late 2131. As of early 2132, a total of thirteen organisations have placed orders for the HT-H90. The HT-H90 can be equipped with various mission-specific systems, including modular armor plating around the cabin area for undertaking high-risk missions and an ice protection system for operations within cold climates. It can also make use of the In-Hover Flight Refuelling System (HIFR) as well as additional internal and external fuel tanks to conduct extended range missions. Other equipment includes a wire strike protection system, rappelling system, hoist, cargo hook, search light and various seating options, including crashworthy foldable seats. For performing maritime operations, such tasked HT-H90s are typically equipped with the Harpoon deck-locking system, automatic main rotor blade and tail folding mechanisms, and other deck handling systems to conduct all-weather ship-borne operations; it is also typically outfitted with dipping sonar and sonobuoy processing equipment. The modular design of the helicopter's interior allows the vehicle to be fitted for a variety of mission tasks, ranging from simple troop/cargo transport to maintaining long range recognisances of operational zones and acting as an Aerial Command Centre (ACC). The HT-H90 has the distinction of being one of the first production helicopters to feature an advanced AI control that allows for sustained autopilot, even through combat, allowing both pilot and co-pilot to focus on gunner duties or navigation, however, this AI system is still in heavy development and as such, is not currently included as standard. However, Smart Active Stability Solution software is included. There are two main variants, the Tactical Transport Helicopter (TTH) for military use, focusing on a balance between personnel and cargo; and the Long Range Frigate Helicopter (LRFH) focused on cargo over passengers; each customer typically has various alterations and customisations made available to their own HT-H90 fleets, such as different weapons, sensors and cabin arrangements, to meet their own specific requirements. Initially, the HT-H90 suffered several teething issues, which lead to several redesigns and in turn delayed active deployment of the type by some operators. AVIONICS + Night Vision (NV) / Infrared (IR) toggles allow piloting of the craft in low-light or blackout conditions and the identification of targets based on heat signatures. + Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) have two purposes: the first is to conceal the craft from various detection methods, while the second is to prevent targeting and homing systems from acquiring or maintaining a lock on the craft. + Early Warning Air / Ground Radar (EWA/GR) provides detection of airborne and surface threats, along with terrain-follow radar to enable extreme low altitude flight. NOTE: The listed equipment is for fluff purposes only. Sim rules for vehicles state that the only modifiers that can be used (beyond those specifically stated to affect piloting checks) are accuracy and damage modifiers for weapons.** OPTIONAL MODIFICATIONS + Advanced Targeting: overhauls the algorithms used in tracking and targeting hostile craft, ensuring that no matter how fast the target your ordinance will have greater odds of impacting. (+3 ACC) + Drop Pod: transport bay attachment converts each seat into a single-use armored ejection deployment system, providing increased cover to passengers entering into particularly hot landing zones. (Negates falling damage, takes 1 full turn to land. Occupant cannot be targeted until they have left the pod. May only be attached once.) + Extra Mounting: hardpoints on the wings allow for further weapon systems to be integrated onto the craft. (+1 weapon slot, does not add additional seating.) + Extra Seating: transport bay attachment extends the troop bay, providing room for a further four passengers. (+4 seats, no additional weapon slots.) + Maneuver Thrusters: installs reaction control system (RCS) ports at key points, allowing exhaust from the plasma power plant to vent into the open air and provide extreme momentary maneuverability to dodge incoming fire. (+3 AGI) + Redundancy Systems: keep the craft flying even when excessive damage has been dealt to the airframe. (+10 HP May only be attached once) + Safety Harness: seats will help protect both passenger and crew from potentially fatal injuries in the event of a crash or hard landing. (Half damage from vehicle destruction from all sources before damage reduction applied. May only be attached once.) + Security Firewall: adds an extra layer of protection from hackers attempting to gain access to the craft's systems. (+3 HAX) + Selective Fire: utilizing advanced weapon integration software, the pilot pilot is able to toggle between any installed, unmanned weapons systems. (May only be attached once. Pilot cannot make multiple attacks per turn.) + Tibinium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor and provides additional damage mitigation from large-caliber rounds and explosives. (+3 DR) + Turbo Injector: modifies the transmission system and modifying the maximum angle settings to the variable tilt housing, resulting in higher outputs and increased speeds. (+4m MOV) + Uranium Plating: replaces the craft's standard armor with a super-dense yet lightweight material, rendering the craft immune to all ballistic weaponry. (Vehicle can only be damaged by explosives, magika, heavy-class melee and L_S_AMR. May only be attached once.) NOTE: Only six add-ons may be equipped to a single craft at any time. Unless otherwise noted, attachments may be added multiple times, up to a +6 stat cap.** TOKEN INFORMATION Drop_Ship_Transport "Vehicle Has 20 MOV, 60 HP, and is airborne. Players inside cannot be targeted or damaged except by an AMR, unless the hull/hatch is breached with a LKP roll of 17 or greater This vehicle can only be damage by explosive damage, or weapons which are large size or bigger. Permanently equipped with 1x L_A_MG_Class_(Permanent) which does not take a weapon slot. Has 4 weapon slots, 8 seats, and 6 addon slots. Ranged weapons mounted on this vehicle gain Sniper Requires 1x Power_Node, 3x Full_Fuel_Canister to field at the start of combat" Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Scorpion Security